


I'll watch you worship

by felixfvlicis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfvlicis/pseuds/felixfvlicis
Summary: Harry stops by the museum where Draco works for a chat.Or to ask for a date.  Whichever you prefer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Written for [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/)'s prompt 179 over @ LJ.
> 
> Visit my [LiveJournal](http://felixfvlicis.livejournal.com/) for a complete list of works.
> 
> Comments are ♥.

“I suggest you come back another day.  We’re closing in fifteen minutes.” Draco stated, the latex glove clinging to his knuckles with each flex of his fingers.

 

Harry raked a hand through his hair.

 

“Ah, pity.  I was hoping you could show me around.”

 

“The museum isn’t open to on-duty Aurors without a warrant.”

 

“I’m not on duty.”

 

Draco turned around.

 

“As I’ve said, we’re closing in fifteen minutes.”

 

Harry stared at Draco, finding himself mute, his hand grazing the bit of stubble that’d grown in over the last week.

 

He’d filled out over the years, his white-blonde hair now a more subdued shade of golden blonde, as if it’d been languidly kissed by the sunset.  In the shadows of fluorescent light, his silver eyes were tinged with a hint of blue, mirroring the subdued glow of a _Lumos_.  His crisp white shirtsleeves were tabbed at the elbow, and the black latex glove that donned his left hand kissed the tail of his Dark Mark unapologetically.

 

Harry stepped forward, his voice a mere whisper.

 

“You know, Malfoy, I never pictured you as a conservator.”

 

Draco stood, the slight pop of his hip echoing throughout the vacant hall.

 

“There are too many words coming out of your mouth at the present moment, Potter.  You need to leave.”

 

Despite Draco’s biting tone, Harry stepped closer to where Draco stood, their silhouettes meeting halfway, suspended behind a thin line of marble tile that separated them.  The position was all too familiar.  Harry’s pulse throbbed against his neck.

 

“What are you going to do, Malfoy?  Hex me?”

 

Draco groaned.

 

Harry chuckled, pushing his glasses against the bridge of his nose.

 

“What is it that you do, exactly?”

 

Draco sighed, carding his fingers through his hair.

 

“I make sure the artifacts are in pristine condition.  I resurrect them to their former glory, give them new life.”

 

 

“I see.”

 

“Satisfied?”

 

“Nearly.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes.

 

“Your work sounds fascinating.  You should tell me more over a drink.  Tomorrow.”

 

“It takes much more than that to persuade me, Potter.”

 

“Scared, Malfoy?”

 

Draco took one step forward, his silhouette melting into Harry’s.  Their lips nearly touched.  He exhaled against Harry’s mouth.

 

“You wish.”


End file.
